Liquid Love
by Buttered-popcorn
Summary: There's a minor flaw in Cartman's long thought-out plan to seduce Stan; Kyle. When the Jew tags along, Cartman's forced to make a compromise that leads to his exclusion from the fun. SxK smut-love. One-shot.


**WARNING: **Explicit content. Mature audiences only. If sexually graphic details offend you, please exit now. Otherwise, enjoy!

One-shot; completed.

* * *

**Liquid Love-**

Cartman looked himself over in his bedroom's full-length mirror one last time. Normally he didn't give a shit how he looked, but he always made sure to look his best on important days. Today his hair was combed perfectly; his clothes wrinkle-free. Today was the day.

He'd finally invited Stan over to his house.

Stan arrived ten minutes late, having been delayed after deciding to give his best friend, Kyle, a quick call before leaving. He was also conscious about the way he looked; always tried to dress casual but stylish, keep his hair combed but not flawlessly gelled. Today, he made no special effort to look better than usual, being as today was just another typical day for him.

During the course of their phone call, Stan had informed Kyle where he was going today. Kyle immediately decided to tag along. "You shouldn't be at Eric Cartman's house with no witnesses around," he reasoned. Stan quickly agreed. He wasn't even completely sure why Cartman had invited him over, or why he even agreed to it. Cartman just had that power of persuasion going for him, usually.

"I wonder why he invited me over anyway," Stan mused his thoughts aloud as him and Kyle approached the dreaded Cartman residence. "He had that whole overly-polite gentlemen voice going on. You know the one I mean."

"The one that sounds totally fake, but people who don't know him well enough fall for it anyway? Yeah I know it," Kyle said before shrugging. "He probably just wants you to help him move or some shit. Hopefully far, far away."

Stan chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for coming with. It's easier to escape his bullshit with you around. You know me, always feeling bad for people who don't have any friends."

"No problem dude. I had nothing better to do today. Besides, I've fallen for his crap too sometimes. You definitely aren't the first."

When the door was knocked on, Cartman leapt up from his couch excitedly. He slowly made his way to the door, pacing each step so as not to seem too eager. Once he turned the knob and swung the barrier between he and Stan open, the smile on his face vanished.

Stan exchanged a questioning look with Kyle, confused by Cartman's blatantly polished style today.

"Uh... So, what'd you want me to come over for?"

"What's _he _doing here?" Cartman asked, sneering at Kyle while making the reference.

"He wasn't doing anything today, so he decided to come along." Stan said. "I figure the only reason you called me over is because you want something, and Kyle's willing to help. Are you going to let us in or not?"

"Goddamn Jews ruin everything," Cartman muttered as he stepped aside, begrudgingly giving his companions entrance to his home. Time with Stan was better than none, even if Kyle was there too.

"What'd you say?!" Kyle snapped at the anti-Semitic remark.

Cartman scoffed, not intimidated by Kyle's anger. "I said Jews ruin everything. Don't like it? There's the door, asshole."

"Jesus, Cartman." Stan glared, annoyed. "If all you're going to do is be an asshole, then we're leaving. We've got better things to do than listen to Jew insults all day. We could be lighting dog shit on fire."

"What?! But you're not even Jewish!" Cartman argued. He was unable to understand that a person might just care about their friend and their feelings, rather than just themselves.

"Sounds good to me. Out" Kyle suggested.

"Goddammit, fine!" Cartman snapped. "I'm sorry, Kahl!" he spat. He was, of course, insincere, but at least he was in check for now. The boys decided to stay. Cartman guided them to his room without another word

Kyle moved to the left side of the room, standing uncomfortable and guarded near the door, keeping the exit close. Stan gravitated to his side, crossing his arms in a similar, yet more relaxed position. "So, what's going on?"

"Not much. How're you doing, Stan?" Cartman asked, seemingly genuinely interested in the answer. He, of course, failed to ask Kyle the same thing.

"Fine," Stan answered simply, not getting where this was going.

"Would you like a drink?" Cartman politely offered. He stepped aside, showing off his new mini-fridge to his friends. He opened its door to reveal the usual Cartman beverages: Sodas, energy drinks and booze.

"Dr. Pepper." Stan answered right away. His throat was dry from the walk over. "Man, Cartman. Your mom always gets you all the cool stuff."

"You think soda's cool?" Kyle scoffed. "It's not. The alcohol maybe, but you aren't having that, so what's so cool about soda? Nothing! That's what," Kyle said.

"Here you are, Stan. Nice and cold," Cartman said. His smile was quickly returning as he passed the can to Stanley, forcing their hands to kind of, sort of touch. Cartman didn't even offer one to Kyle, of course.

Stan bit his lip, trying not to smile at Kyle's aggression. "C'mon, Ky. You know it'd be cool to have your own fridge in your room." Then to Cartman, he added. "I think that means Kyle wants some of your alcohol stash."

Cartman's smile widened once Stan declared his personal fridge 'cool.' Kyle's anger only enhanced his joy.

"Then perhaps Kahl should get his own mini-fridge," Eric suggested. "My alcohol is very expensive. I stock only the finest liquors. We can't waste any of them on a lightweight, now can we?"

Stan's enthusiasm died immediately. His grin faded into a hard, disapproving frown. "It's okay, Ky, you can have some of mine if you want it," he offered, glaring again at Cartman as he popped his soda open.

"Thanks" Kyle said. His eyes lit up and his mouth opened eagerly as he swiped the can, taking a swig. Truthfully, Kyle's jealousy over soda stemmed from his usual inability to drink any due to an overprotective mother and a small case of diabetes.

"EW!" Cartman exclaimed. "You guys are sharing the can?!"

Another exchange of confused glances were shared between the two. "We always share our drinks. We don't have cooties."

"Dude, you guys are making out!" Cartman explained. "Your lips touched the can, then his dirty Jew lips touched where YOUR lips had just been! You're making out through the fucking Dr. Pepper!" Cartman spat, thanks to a case of his own jealousy.

Stan blinked, glancing swiftly at Kyle's face. His cheeks were stained a dark red, burning with embarrassment. "Oh, grow up, fatass." He finally hissed, if only to relieve Kyle of his discomfort. "It's just a drink. Making out requires using your tongue and touching lips, not just touching were someone else's _had been_."

"Dude it's a rule!" Cartman argued. "If you knowingly put your lips somewhere someone else just had theirs, you're kissing. You're not thinking about the germs involved. And you know who else doesn't think about the germs? Couples who kiss each other!"

"We sleep in the same bed, and shower together in gym, so if we're making out through a can of Dr. Pepper, I guess it wouldn't make that much of a difference, now would it?" Stan snapped.

"When we have sleepovers!" Kyle corrected quickly. "We sleep in the same bed only when we have sleepovers..." He frowned. "...And that didn't make it sound any less gay, did it?"

"Nope, not really Kahl," Cartman agreed. He slowly approached Stan, eyeing him up and down curiously. He put his hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm..."

"What are you doing now?" Stan wondered, scooting a fraction of an inch closer to Kyle.

"Thinking. About you" Cartman replied. His vocal tone was slow, low, and he hoped, seductive. Coming from someone like him though, it was probably more like slow, low and scary.

"Yeah, thinking about me making out with Kyle," Stan scoffed. "I guess you're the one who's gay. If all you did was call me over so you can show of your collection of soda and alcohol and insult us, then I think it's time for us to go. Come on, Kyle." He turned, reaching for the door handle.

Cartman placed a hand on Stan's shoulder, stopping his progress toward the door. Cartman didn't care if Kyle left, but the Jew was staying much to the host's chagrin. Kyle would normally be all too happy to leave Cartman's house, but not without Stan.

"Don't go. Look, I was only trying to help okay?" Cartman said apologetically. "I mean, a lot of people consider being or looking gay a bad thing."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay, Cartman, but there's something wrong with you accusing us of being gay when you're the one in fag overdrive." Stan was still seething, still angered at the tactless bastard who'd wasted his time and insulted his best friend.

Cartman frowned. "If being gay isn't wrong, then please stop calling me a fag and being so offended by my gay accusation," he countered. "If you don't mind gays, then none of that should be a problem."

Stan blinked, staring in confusion, then glanced at Kyle. "Bail?"

"Bail" Kyle repeated, turning the doorknob.

Cartman scowled. "God dammit you guys, get back hyaw!"

"No, Cartman," Stan shouted over his shoulder. "We have better things to do on a Saturday than listen to your stupidity. We get enough of that from our parents."

Cartman followed the two as they attempted to leave his house. "Stan! Stan you can't leave. I brought you here for a super important reason."

"He can leave any time he feels like it," Kyle said.

"Shut up Kahl! You aren't helping! This is hard enough without you pulling him away!"

"Don't tell Kahl-" Stan started angrily, then corrected himself. "_Kyle _to shut up. He has the constitutional right to say whatever he damn well pleases. Now if it's so 'super important' why don't you just tell me instead of annoying me to death with stupid babble about tolerating homosexuals."

Cartman glared. "Stan, did it ever occur to you that _maybe _you have a gay friend?!"

Kyle's face paled slightly. He softened his stance a bit, remaining still in the living room alongside Stanley. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's why I brought you over. I _wanted _to discuss this privately, but fine, fuck it! I can't keep my mouth shut about this anymore!"

Stan sighed, rolling his eyes. "I already know Kenny screws dudes. It's like...the law of nature or something."

"I don't give a shit about Kinny! This is about one of your other friends, dumbass! You have _another _gay friend! One that _likes _you!"

Stan's head whipped around to stare at Kyle, his eyes hopeful, questioning. "Kyle?" His voice was a whisper.

Cartman blinked, confused himself. "Kyle?"

Kyle looked between his friends, assuming that they were both questioning his orientation. Kyle wasn't sure how exactly Cartman knew about his crush on Stan, or why he wanted to discuss it, but Kyle was extra glad he'd tagged along on the trip now. "...Uh..." was all he managed to get out for now.

"Is it you?" Stan asked bluntly, in total disbelief, now completely oblivious to the temperamental Cartman.

Kyle closed his eyes, his nerves making him shake a bit. "...I-"

"Look, it doesn't matter _who _it is," Cartman said, interrupting Kyle's attempted confession. "Because none of that matters unless _you're _gay too, Stan...Are you?"

"WHAT?" He yelped, his attention redirected back to Cartman.

Cartman approached Stan as he questioned him, getting very up in his face and speaking in a low, darkly seductive tone. "It's a simple question, Stan. Are you gay? Hm? Do you like it up the ass? Do you like it when a man sucks your cock? Or maybe you like to do the sucking."

"Dude, I've never been with a man!" Stan yelped, weirded out by Cartman's question.

"I didn't ask if you'd ever been with a man. I asked if you were _gay_. Though your answer _does _suggest that you don't know _how _you like to fuck a man...Perhaps it's time you found out."

"What is this seriously about?" He asked, looking too the equally freaked out Kyle for any sort of help.

Kyle's mouth was just as widely hung open as Stan's was. He knew he was supposed to defend Stanley. He just didn't know what to say. Frankly, the answer to Cartman's question interested Kyle's brain too! But Cartman surely knew that, and Kyle _knew _that Cartman knew that. He couldn't let himself get caught up in one of Eric's games.

"Leave him alone, fat ass," Kyle said.

"Or just tell me what it is you want," Stan said, still incredulous.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Jesus! Do I _really _have to spell it out for you? Let's stop beating around the bush okay? I _know _you like dick!"

Kyle glared at his fat half-friend. "How?"

"What?"

"_How _do you know Stan likes dick?! ...Supposedly!" Kyle exclaimed, getting angrier.

"Yeah! How do you know I like dick?" Stan backed Kyle up, not realizing how his own words sounded.

"I have my ways gentlemen. The point is we all know what Stan wants. I'm just trying to help him get it."

Stan felt his expression click. He glanced fleetingly at Kyle before glaring back at Cartman again. "What?"

Cartman reached out, taking Stan's hand into his much larger one. "We'll discuss it further...In my room," Cartman announced with a wink.

Stan blinked his wide, round eyes, wanting to bolt, but not quite able to. Was Cartman actually trying to help him get Kyle? But that couldn't be possible, unless he wanted something in return. There was always a price with Cartman.

With the pondering Stan not resisting the advancement, Cartman began to pull his friend toward his bedroom.

"No!" Kyle protested. "What the hell Cartman? Stan is _not _going up to your bedroom!"

Stan felt another jolt of shock hit him at Kyle's obvious distress. And then a smile broke across his face. Cartman really _was _helping him! He followed eagerly up the stairs, listening for Kyle's footsteps.

"All right!" Cartman exclaimed as he felt Stan not only not resisting him, but actually _voluntarily _heading for his room.

Sure enough, just as Cartman dreaded and Stan had predicted, Kyle stomped his way into the room a moment later. "What the _hell_?!" he repeated once he arrived.

Stan was barely able to keep the smile off his face. "Something wrong, Kyle?" He asked calmly.

"Yes!!" Kyle snapped. He turned to look at Cartman. "Are you actually suggesting what I _think _you're suggesting? And if so..." He turned to Stan. "Why the _fuck _are you going along with it?!"

Cartman smugly closed his eyes. "Kahl in case you haven't noticed, this is a private matter between Stanley and mahself. What's wrong? Jealous?"

Stan couldn't help it. He bit his lip, turning his face into Cartman, wanting to thank him but only managing to stifle a snicker. The only thing hotter than Kyle was Kyle pissed off.

Kyle softened slightly. He didn't want to answer that question. He couldn't bring himself to do so. He kept his furrowed eyebrows. Too bad he'd made such a big deal about gay people being okay earlier. Now he couldn't rip on Cartman for apparently being a closet homo. He and Stan had played right into that protective hand of Cartman's, but Kyle would be damned to Hell if he was going to let Cartman slide on _this _situation.

"...I...I just don't think it's a good idea, that's all!"

Cartman shrugged. "Well Stan seems to. So if you wouldn't mind, Kahl..."

"I WOULD MIND! God dammit, I'm not leaving your fucking house without Stan! We came together and we're leaving together so I know he's safe from your sadistic ass! And I didn't come here to watch you two fuck! I mind a lot!"

Stan composed himself and turned back around. "Well jeez, Kyle. You could always wait downstairs, you know. We never said you were allowed to watch anyway. That might be kind of awkward."

"You're so awesome," Cartman said to Stan for his comment in a rather dreamy tone of voice.

"...WHAT?!" Kyle said, looking between his friends, a moment before settling on looking at Stan with a very confused, surprised, and angry face. "Dude, I'm _not _sitting downstairs while you...I'd know what you're doing! No way! There's _no way _I'm just gonna sit on my hands and let you two get it on!"

"UGH! All this noise is killing mah boner," Eric complained. "All right ya fricken Jew! If you _really _aren't gonna fuck off and let me and Stan be alone, then let's just...You know...Have a threesome...But I'm _not _touching Kahl!" Cartman amended quickly.

"I'll touch him," Stan promised, his eyes burning as he looked Kyle over. "So are you in or are you just going to sit there and complain while we have some fun?"

"Yeah! Stop being such a little bitch, Kahl," Cartman agreed.

Kyle blinked, staring just as wantonly into Stan's eyes. "...Really? You'd...You'd seriously...fool around with me?"

"Fool around?" Stan repeated, half laughing, half scoffing. "If you mean fuck the hell out of you; yes, I would."

Kyle's mouth formed a perfect O, but it wasn't quite his O face. Not yet, anyway. His pants grew tighter as Stan gave the answer Kyle had been hoping to hear. "...And I won't have to do anything with Cartman?"

"Definitely not" Cartman answered.

Stan shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving Kyle's. "Just me," he answered, taking a bold step forward. "Still want to leave?"

Kyle wasn't big on the idea of a threesome. He didn't even know how it would work if he committed to it now. And he certainly didn't want to watch Cartman have sex with anyone, let alone his friend and secret crush. Still, Kyle knew it may be his only shot to bed Stan. Who knows where he and Cartman may go after this. Besides, maybe Kyle could...Get Stan first, or however the hell it worked.

"Fuck no" Kyle answered. He then made a bold move of his own by grabbing Stan by his shirt collar and forcing him forward into a heated kiss.

Stan grunted in surprise, delighted by Kyle's eagerness. He pulled his friend tighter into himself, finding the rhythm of Kyle's tongue and falling into a similar pattern.

Thinking this was all a go, a smiling Cartman began to undress himself, letting his friends make out.

His hands still controlling Stan's upper body via his shirt, Kyle began to push the other boy back. Once he'd pressed Stan's back against the nearest wall, Kyle sandwiched Stan by pressing their bodies together, Kyle grunting as his crotch ground into Stan's, his tongue still in Stan's mouth.

Stan tried his best to keep his head on straight. He knew Kyle was a firecracker, but he never expected this. Not that he was complaining. His hands cupped Kyle's ass, groping it playfully.

A nude Cartman made his way over to the bed, lying down. "All right, let's do this! Come on over you guys."

Kyle released the kiss and tried to catch his breath. "I've...Wanted to do that for a while," he explained.

Stan blinked, then smiled. "I could tell." He traced his finger along Kyle's jaw, then down his throat. "What else have you wanted to do?"

Cartman blinked. Were they ignoring him? This wasn't how this was supposed to go at all. "O-okay, my turn now!" he announced.

"This," Kyle replied. The redhead immediately dropped to his knees and grabbed for Stan's fly and pants button, feverishly working them down and off. His tongue lapped at the crotch when it became exposed. Kyle was hungry for Stan's essence.

Stan's knees nearly buckled at the sensation. He caught Kyle's shoulders for support, moaning in shocked pleasure. "Kyle," He panted, unable to get anything else out. He was vaguely aware of Cartman still watching them, but was too far gone to tell him to leave.

Likewise, Kyle didn't care about Cartman's presence. As far as he was concerned himself and Stan were the only people in the room, and he'd gladly fight Cartman for the right to pound Stan's ass. Kyle's tongue swirled playfully around Stan's organ before he slowly began to devour the hard cock. He sucked, firm and slow, his hands greedily roaming between Stan's thighs, ass and balls, groping and massaging every inch of flesh he could touch as his mouth took in inch after inch of Stan's dick.

"God, Kyle. Where the fuck did you learn this?" Stan groaned out, feeling pre-cum already dripping from his nearly painful erection.

Kyle didn't respond. He was too busy bobbing his head on Stan's organ, wanting to suck every inch of his manhood dry.

"AY!!" Cartman called out, trying desperately to get their attention and make them stop. Or at least let him get in there somewhere.

Stan threw his head back, cracking it against the wall. The blow would have been painful if so much pleasure wasn't ripping through him. He squeezed his eyes closed, swallowing down as much of his whimpers as possible, but gave in to the long, loud, shuddering moan as he came hard in Kyle's mouth.

Kyle moaned, gladly swallowing every drop of Stan's cum as though it were his favorite food. He didn't care if this made him look like a bottom or a cockslut. Kyle craved Stan's body, plain and simple.

Stan's knees finally caved, and he sunk gratefully into Kyle's waiting arms, panting contentedly. "Jesus fucking Christ that was good."

"Glad you liked it," Kyle said before forcing their lips together again, Stan's scent still on Kyle's breath. But Stan was into boys, so he surely wouldn't mind. "And just think: We haven't even fucked yet."

Cartman loudly cleared his throat, the fat naked boy glaring down at the two lovers who were cuddling on his bedroom floor.

"We can fix that." Stan murmured against his mouth, still paying no heed to Cartman. He kissed Kyle playfully, running his fingers gently over the hardness in his pants. "What do you want to try first?" he whispered, pausing to kiss again. "Me on top or you?"

Kyle grinned. No matter how he answered, Stan had already guaranteed him a second round of intercourse. "Me. You just came and I'm dying!" he informed Stan, referring to the bulge between his legs.

"I haven't cum either god dammit!" Cartman complained. "Meeeeeeehhhhhh!!"

Stan put his hand between Kyle's legs, gently squeezing through the material. "You it is then," he whispered against Kyle's lips. Then, not even bothering to look at him, acknowledged the third party. "Cartman?" he asked, rubbing his lips softly over Kyle's, still groping the throbbing hardness.

"Yes?" Cartman asked in an annoyed tone, his arms crossed over his large chest.

"We're gonna need some lube," Stan said, his mouth meshing against Kyle's creamy throat as he worked open his pants.

"We, huh?" Cartman scoffed. "How 'bout you blow me for some lube?" he offered.

Stan pushed Kyle back against the wall and pushed his legs open with his knee. "Oh," he breathed over Kyle's throat, misunderstanding the question. "Do you want me to suck you first?" he asked Kyle, working his hand under his boxers and sliding it up and down.

"Mmm," Kyle grunted, then nodded. "We'll make our own lube."

Cartman grumbled and headed for his dresser. He retrieved the needed item, but applied it to his own hand, and then to his own cock.

Stan kissed Kyle hard, pulling open his shirt and tearing it off his shoulders. Then he curled his fingers into the elastic of Kyle's boxers and stripped those along with his pants off simultaneously. He scooted himself down, pressing a kiss against Kyle's knee and slowly working his way up his delicious thighs.

"I hate you gahs," Cartman muttered as he watched Stan take Kyle's dick past his lips and into his seemingly hungry mouth. The Jew's hands found Stan's hair, then his shoulders, which he clutched hard for support as Stan showed Kyle and Cartman just how gay he secretly was. Kyle moaned again, his ass starting to smack Cartman's wall as his hips moved back and forth, fucking Stan's mouth.

"Bed!"

Stan pulled Kyle out of his mouth and reclaimed a kiss as he pulled them both up from the floor. He first reeled Kyle in close, showering him in another rush of kisses before swinging him around toward the bed and flinging him against the mattress. He climbed over his legs hungrily, like a stalking panther, and swallowed Kyle down his throat again, his hands running smooth and sure up his stomach.

"God dammit, stop it!" Cartman demanded as he jerked himself off, his eyes still fixated on Stan's nude figure. The moans of the boys, Kyle's especially, drowned out the fat boy's whining. "You're being tainted by the Jew germs! I'm not just gonna let you fuck on my bed while I-"

Cartman's protest was interrupted by a ringing cell phone coming from Eric's removed pants. He grumbled and answered it, clearing having nothing better to do. "What?!" he snapped.

"Hey, Sunshine!" Kenny's loud, happy voice chirped in his ear. "I was wondering if..." he trailed off momentarily, listening to the moans. "That sounds like one hell of a porno."

"Yeah. Apparently that's all it is," Cartman bitterly complained. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, you know how Saturdays go. I'm just sitting here, smoking a cigarette, hard as hell with nothing to fuck, so I decided to call my best buddy." He paused to blow out a puff of smoke. "And when Stan and Kyle both didn't answer, I thought I'd try you."

Cartman blinked, replaying Kenny's words in his mind. Hard? Trying someone after Stan and Kyle?

"...That makes two of us," Cartman decided as he watched the nude Kyle and Stan grinding and rolling around on his bed. He made a mental note to burn his sheets and replace his mattress. He couldn't even successfully jack off to the sight of a nude Stan, because he was far too close to a nude Kyle.

"What?" Kenny asked, annoyed. "Turn the fucking volume on your TV down, I can't hear you over the moans."

Cartman sighed and headed out of the bedroom. He stopped at the doorway and looked at Stan longingly. "Someday" he muttered to himself before leading into the hallway and addressing Kenny once again.

"You wanna come over?"

"And watch gay porn?" Kenny asked, raising his eyebrow. "Didn't know you were into that sort of thing, sweet cheeks." He chuckled. "I'll come over if we can make our _own_." Kenny, of course, was joking, expecting only to get a rise out of his easily angered friend.

"Oh no, we aren't filming it," Cartman counter-offered. "I'm horny and you said you are too, so get over here if you wanna get fucked and speak of this to no one, faggot."

Now both of Kenny's eyebrows arched, surprised at the words and not the least bit offended. He blew out his last puff of smoke and ground the cigarette onto his window sill. "You really want to get laid, fat ass? And you'll let me be the one to do it?"

"_If _you keep your mouth shut," Cartman argued. "I just...need to fuck, and you're easy. Make me feel wanted enough and I might even let you do it more than once. Get over here. I'll be naked in the living room."

Kenny clicked off the phone and threw it on the ground, jumping up with a loud, "Woo hoo!"

Back in the bedroom, Kyle and Stan were finally alone. Not that they'd even noticed Cartman had left. Kyle was on top of Stan, unleashing his sexual frustrations as they'd agreed he would. Thankfully, they'd managed to find Cartman's discarded lube, making the insertion and the thrusts that followed all the easier for both boys.

Stan clung to Kyle's neck, holding him tight. Kyle was so reckless in his movements Stan felt like he'd fall off the earth if he didn't hold on. He choked desperately on his own purrs, hardly able to inhale a proper breath. He had no idea if this was simply the sort of lover Kyle always was or if he was trying to prove something. Either way, Stan was having the time of his life. Any fantasy he'd had about his Jewish friend up until this point equaled jack-shit compared to the real deal. He closed his eyes and arched his neck to the ceiling, moaning louder when he felt Kyle's teeth sink into the soft skin of his throat.

Kyle grunted again into the nape of Stan's neck, sweat dripping off his forehead as he buried his cock deep into his lover. "Stan..." Kyle moaned repeatedly as his hips moved back and forth, making the bed they were laying on squeak. "Oh, god..." Kyle cried out, his orgasm nearing.

Stan brought his mouth to the side of Kyle's face, panting heavily against his ear. "Deeper, Ky," he whispered hotly, gasping in pleasure. "Come on, fuck me harder."

Kyle obeyed Stan's request, forcing his entire throbbing member into Stan's body. His swollen balls pressed to Stan's ass cheeks, his entire dick having disappeared inside of the raven-haired male. Kyle passionately pressed his lips to Stan's once more, moaning against them.

Stan cried out against Kyle's mouth and dug his fingers into his shoulders. "Yeah, just like that, Ky," he praised loudly, feeling his own hardness throbbing against Kyle's stomach. "God, you feel so fucking hot. Mmm, mmm..."

"Aaaahhhh!" Kyle moaned right back, Stan's wanting moans making Kyle's hardon twitch, the organ ready to shoot its liquid contents. "Stan! STAN!! AH!" Kyle screamed into the empty room, his penis finally spilling its hot sex.

Stan held his own release back, tightening himself around Kyle's shaft as he came, whispering curses and praises as the pleasure ripped through his friend.

A still-panting Kyle's hips locked in place as the Jew finished his release. He looked down at his lover in amazement; his quickly-softening cock still buried inside of Stan's body. "Damn..." he muttered.

Stan flashed a smile up at him, his eyes darkening with devious intent. "It's _my _turn." he growled dangerously, knocking Kyle over in one fluid tackle. Stan sucked the momentarily stunned Jew's lower lip into his mouth, then sunk his teeth playfully into the tender flesh.

Kyle didn't object to the rough affection, because Kyle was greedy. He'd wanted Stan in bed for a long time now. He didn't care how they fucked; he just wanted him. Over and over again until they were both completely drained of their respective cum. Kyle would gladly be Stan's little whore and take his dick into any hole. As long as Kyle was the one Stan wanted to be nailing, Kyle was happy.

"You wanna fuck me?" Kyle repeated, his tone skeptical and slightly angry due to Stan's previous desire to seemingly want to bed Cartman. "Prove it. Show me how bad you want it. Fuck me!" Kyle practically challenged the other boy, spreading his legs out and clutching Stanley's shoulders.

Stan's cock was already lathered in a rather ample amount of lube from their previous foreplay, and he felt it spasm achingly at the angry words. It took every ounce of self-restraint to keep himself from drilling into his easily accessible friend; but his easy seduction had planted a tiny seed of suspicion in his brain. Kyle was a fucking slut in bed, but the question remained: was he a slut in general or a slut for Stan? Stan was going to find out.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He hissed seductively, slamming Kyle's arms back against the mattress and pinning them above his head. "You've been waiting to be fucked good, haven't you?" He grabbed Kyle's slippery member in his free hand and squeezed with a quick jerking motion. "_Haven't you_!" he repeated.

Kyle grunted, his cock still limp but quickly springing to life once more. "Yes," he spat back, his anger lessening as he was dominated. Again, though, he didn't fight it. Whatever Stan wanted to do to him was fine in Kyle's book. "I-I've wanted you to fuck me for years," Kyle confessed. "If you're so goddamn good at it, show me!"

Stan grit his teeth, panting as he stared down at Kyle's blazing eyes. He made small, slow movements on the head of Kyle's hardness, not easing up on the tightness of his fist. "First you're gonna tell me how many times you've stroked your cock thinking about me." He leaned into Kyle again, kissing him roughly, loudly. "I wanna know how many times you've screamed my name," he whispered against his lover's mouth

Kyle returned the kiss out of instinct, his body squirming as Stan's experienced hands both pinned him down and jerked him off back to a state of full arousal.

"I-I don't know! There's too many times to count! Jesus. Are you just an asshole getting off on the knowledge that someone likes you, or are you getting off on _me_?" Kyle asked in growing sexual frustration. "Who the hell cares how many times I beat off? The point is I'm here now, and I like you and I wanna _fuck_! So either shut up and give it to me or get the fuck off me if you're just gonna be a dominating cocktease to feed your own ego! I want you inside me, but only if you wanna be there!"

Stan's expression softened a little at Kyle's upset tone. His eyes lingered thoughtfully over his perfect face for a moment, then narrowed to poisonous slits. He slammed Kyle's wrists back to the mattress when he felt him start to free himself.

"I care how many times it _wasn't _me," Stan growled. "I'm not going to fuck you while you think of some cockwhore like Kenny. If you want me to fuck you, I'd better hear my name and my name _only _coming from your fucking mouth, you got it?" Again he lowered his head to kiss Kyle, hard and threateningly, sliding his palm warmly over Kyle's balls and slipping two of his fingers inside his hot entrance. "Say it now, Kyle." Stan demanded, gliding his fingers in deeper. "Say my _fucking _name."

Kyle gasped, his whole body tensing with excitement around Stan's hands. He bit his lip a moment, struggling not to let the pleasure he was feeling override his feelings of anger.

"B-big talk coming from someone who wanted to fuck Cartman!" Kyle spat. "Someone who's gonna fuck me 'so good' cause you've probably done it so much! You fucking dick! You fucking asshole! You...You...Goddamn..." Kyle's venom slowed, trailing off as his cock throbbed and Stan's fingers slid in and out of his hole, bringing him pleasurable sensations. "...Stan..." he finally moaned, caving to the boy's wishes whether he wanted to or not.

"That's right," Stan whispered harshly in his ear. "A super best friend fuck and there's only one person who can give that to you. Say it again, Ky. Louder." His fingers continued to work as he moved another up to pinch a hardened nipple between his fingers, watching Kyle's face contort with pleasure.

"Stan!! STAN!" Kyle repeated louder, his pride making him prepared to scream his lungs out shouting Stan's name in combined passion and anger if that's what the bastard needed to hear to get off.

Desire rippled through Stan's cock at the sound, and the extra swell brushed against Kyle's bare thigh. Stan groaned deep in his throat and practically threw Kyle onto his stomach. He covered both Kyle's hands with his, bringing them up to the headboard on Cartman's bed and wrapping the Jews slender fingers around the poles. Stan tucked a few loose auburn curls behind Kyle's ear and leaned in close, his stomach pressed to Kyle's back and his aching hardon pressing against his ass. "Hold on tight," he murmured bitingly. "It's gonna be a wild ride."

Kyle clutched the headboard tightly. Defiantly, Kyle then spread his legs apart to better show off his opening. If Stan wanted a loud slut, Kyle would give him one. A cock-hungry, cum-swallowing tramp. This decision was made in continued anger, but also out of Kyle's desire to satisfy Stan's every fantasy in bed. That'd keep him coming back if nothing else. Kyle stuck his ass up into the air, leaning his head down and pushing his lower half backward, eagerly pressing and rubbing his cheeks and crack against Stan's erection, desperately wanting to feel it inside of himself.

"Do it," Kyle dared the boasting male. "Fuck me..." he encouraged, shaking the headboard as he thrust his hips back, hoping to impale himself on Stan's cock.

Stan lost the battle to keep back a tortured, Kyle-hungry cry and felt the moan burst from his lungs at the sensation of Kyle's warm, smooth skin brushing against him. He pressed himself against Kyle's ass and grabbed onto his hips, holding him steady as he thrust himself hard and fully into his friend. Then he stilled, feeling the tight walls of Kyle's body sucking tightly on his erection. He panted hotly as he spoke, his voice deep and husky with pleasure. "Remember who's fucking you." And with that final warning, he pulled himself almost fully out and slammed back in again.

"AH! S-Stan! Stan!!" Kyle cried out against the headboard, this time more out of genuine pleasure than Stan's desire to hear his name screamed. Kyle's body shook with lust, his hole quivering as Stan's thick manhood shoved its way back and forth, making a shiver run up Kyle's spine. His hole clenched with every horny thrust. Kyle's hands pushed against the wall, trying to force himself back onto

the girth as far as he could go, but Stanley was already completely inserted. Kyle continued to moan the other boy's name, craving more of him. Demanding all of him. His hot balls smacked Stan's thighs as a moaning Kyle tried to buck his hips back in time with Stan's pushes forward.

Stan pounded harder with each curse and praise ripping from his lovers mouth. His sweaty grip on Kyle's hips slid downward a little, and he clutched at the milky thighs, jerking him back to meet every deep plunge his cock made. He closed his eyes, marveling at the hot tightness engulfing him. But it suddenly wasn't enough, hearing his name. He needed more.

He pulled himself out, spinning Kyle around yet again. He forced him onto his back once more, grabbing his legs and shoving them on either side of his waist. He lined himself up with Kyle again, slowly pushing in until he was embedded half way. "Lock them around me," he instructed, smoothing one demanding hand up Kyle's thigh.

A panting, sweating Kyle threw his legs around Stan's waist, gripping him hard as though he were trying to trap him forever in that position. Kyle's hands reached up to find Stan's flushed cheeks and messy hair. He yanked him downward and forced him into a deep, heated kiss, deciding to exert some power while he still had free hands. He shoved his tongue into Stan's mouth as though he were

attempting to choke him with it. His hands roamed down along Stan's perfect, glistening skin. He groped the boy's ass and pushed him forward, encouraging him to resume the hard fuck.

Stan whimpered fervently against Kyle's mouth and felt himself sink completely inside the velvety wetness again. He rocked his hips hard against Kyle, clutching his waist tightly, possessively, trying to bring him in closer. The bed shuddered in ecstasy, groaning beneath the movements and smacking violently against the wall. Stan broke his mouth away from Kyle's, bringing a hand to his pale cheek as he continued to move; rough, hard, deep.

"Open your eyes, Ky," he breathed, sucking the oxygen in with starved gulps, staring hard at Kyle's face; wanting to look into his eyes for at least a moment, to burn this memory of each other into their brains.

Though his mouth continued to moan and his hands continued to selfishly grab flesh, Kyle's eyes only saw Stan's beautiful orbs staring back down at him. Kyle whimpered as he attempted to move himself back and forth once again in time with Stan, the underside of his own hardon brushing against Stan's rippled stomach, giving Kyle the friction he needed to release pre-cum. "Stan..." he panted in a hot whisper. "Oh, god. Fuck me. Cum in me." Kyle practically begged.

Stan, now beyond words, choked out a moan, his eyes watering with the intensity of the pleasure pulsing through his veins. He felt himself crumple under the emerald eyes gleaming up at him and unwilling felt his own shut tight against the sensations rocking him. He pushed harder, letting Kyle's voice swell around him as he felt himself shoved over the point of no return. He buried his face in the crook of Kyle's shoulder, clutching his hips tighter, pounding himself harder in than before as the release flooded through his body in violent spasms. He cried out desperately against Kyle's throat, his entire chest vibrating with the sound.

Kyle moaned back at the willing violation. He loved every rough, needing thrust of Stan's shooting organ. The warm fluid filling his body was all the sensation the redhead needed to cum himself. He cried out Stan's name one last time, panting as he coated their smooth stomachs. Kyle's fingers dug into Stan's ass, keeping him forced into his body for as long as he could possibly hold him there.

Stan felt himself go completely limp when the last of his spasms finally subsided. He was too drained to pull out of Kyle, and instead simply melted against him. Somehow, he found it in himself to slide his hands up Kyle's sides and then disappear beneath his shoulders, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

Kyle's arms responded by slowly snaking around Stan's back, cuddling Stan against his upper body in an exhausted, half-assed attempt at afterglow intimacy. Kyle placed Stan's head to his chest, letting the dominant male hear the rapid heartbeat that he'd been responsible for.

No words were spoken for at least a good minute. The lovers laid together, catching their respective breaths as their eyes remained locked on one another's. Finally, Kyle found the strength to speak up first.

"...Wow..."

Stan closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against the side of Kyle's neck. "Ky," he breathed, the sound like feathers. "My Ky." His lips connected with the tender skin his breath was hitting against, brushing kisses against the warmth.

The Jew smiled. He loved the sound of that. But _how _exactly did Stan apparently consider Kyle "his?" Was he his best friend? His personal sex toy? Dare to dream, his boyfriend? Perhaps all three.

Kyle took a few loving nibbles of Stan's ear lobe. "Stan," he gently replied. "...I love you..." he announced quietly.

The light fanning of Stan's lips against Kyle's pulse stilled. He opened his eyes slowly, his eyelashes sweeping Kyle's skin. His eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Kyle?" he asked in a whisper, not lifting his head, not daring to look at him yet.

"You heard me," he replied, still quiet. "I know you may not feel the same way, but I just wanted you to know why I...Why I did all this."

Stan blinked, his confusion settling deeper, the worry plaguing him harder. "How many people have you said that to?" he swallowed hard, bracing himself for the answer. "And how long until you take it back?"

Kyle blinked, equally as confused. "When am I...taking it back? Never! Even if you don't love me, _I _love _you_, Stan. This wasn't just about lust for me all right? You don't just fuck your super best friend every day. I figured you deserved an explanation...Although, technically, I guess you weren't trying to fuck _me _today..." Kyle remembered, making him frown. He continued to hold onto Stan.

"No, of course not. It wasn't ever my intention to lure you to Cartman's house and seduce you. I'm not good at devising evil schemes." Stan lifted his head finally, his bangs falling darkly over his eyes and he peered back down at Kyle. He cocked his head slightly, a half smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "You love me?"

"Very much" Kyle confessed. "...But if you'd rather be with Cartman or something..."

Stan's pleasant expression twisted into horrification of the wildest kind. "Cartman!?" He yelped, eyes wide. "What the _hell _are you talking about, dude?"

"Dude, is your memory shot?" Kyle asked. "We only started fucking because you were gonna fuck Cartman at first and I wouldn't stand for it...I'm sorry. I guess I got jealous. But if something's going on with you two...It'll kill me, and I'll wanna kill him, but I just want you to be happy, Stan."

Stan gawked openly. "Wha- No! No, no, _no_. I wasn't ever going to have sex with Cartman!" he exclaimed. "I don't know what his trip was, but whatever it was, it was making you jealous. So I played it along to see what would happen. I never would have followed through. All I was hoping for was that maybe you would tell me not to do it because _you _wanted me. And instead Cartman said you could join in and you jumped my goddamn bones before I could blink." He let out a small puff of a laugh, studying each curve of Kyle's face and touched the corner of his mouth. "It didn't take a lot of convincing, and you were so into it and so... good at it, that I thought you'd go for anybody. I just happened to be standing closest to you when the offer was made."

Kyle snorted. "Hell no!" he exclaimed before he smiled a giant grin of relief. "Thank god! I was wondering why you and Cartman would...I knew you had better taste," Kyle joked. He hugged Stan tighter, more possessively. "...I love you," he repeated. "I was so into it _because _I love you. I'm not Kenny. The only beds I wanna jump between are yours and mine."

"Is that why you were such a dick when we were...?" Stan trailed of, chuckling. He grabbed Kyle close and turned to his back, bringing Kyle with him. "I love you, Kyle." he replied easily, pulling him in for a long, hungry kiss. "I've loved you for a long time."

Kyle's face lit up. His heart thumped in his chest once more. His lips found Stan's, for Kyle was just as hungry for a kiss. "...So..." Kyle blinked, computing the situation in his tired brain. "...So we love each other, and neither one of us are sluts...So then, are we...?" Kyle cleared his throat, trailing off.

Stan flashed his perfect smile again, grabbing Kyle's hand and pressing it to his chest. "Kyle, will you be my girlfriend?" then he bit his lip, trying to keep his laughter down.

Kyle nuzzled Stan's neck in response. He was too well-fucked and too happy by all this news to be pissed off with Stan about the normally offensive remark. "Maybe sometimes when we're screwing. The rest of the time, _you'll _be _my _girlfriend," he playfully corrected.

Stan grinned, patting Kyle's back. "As long as you're into chicks who never wear dresses, I think we can work something out." It was odd, but Stan could feel his heart quickening again at Kyle's touches. His voice turned serious again. "Kyle?"

"Yeah?" Kyle replied, his tone also just as serious as Stan's. Kyle's body remained on top of Stan's, perfectly happy to be there. His eyes never left the other boy's.

"Did you really jerk it to me so many times you lost count?" He smirked, coasting his fingers along the ridge of Kyle's spine.

"Yep" Kyle replied shamelessly. It was a tad late to be modest or embarrassed at this point, he reasoned. "Stan, I go to bed every night wishing you were there with me. Wishing I could hold you, or go down on you, or anything really."

"Just to be touching in some way, to some proof you're mine," Stan added to Kyle's thoughts with his own. "And knowing that I'll find you there at the end of every day, waiting for me."

"You had the same dream," Kyle connected, smiling even bigger than before, which he didn't think was possible. His cheeks would soon begin to hurt. "...We can make that happen Stan." He leaned down again, placing a kiss on Stan's cheek, then his neck. His hands brushed over Stan's chest, his fingers teasing the boy's nipples just as Stan had done to him earlier.

A breath rushed loudly through Stan's lungs, and his eyes closed at the sensation. "Never take it back, Ky." he pleaded, then gave in to a pleasured whimper.

"Never" Kyle hotly whispered. "I promise. I love you Stan."

"I love you, Kyle."

Stan brought Kyle back down, more kisses, deeper this time. He pulled Kyle's lip between his and sucked gently, his hands caressing down and over his ass.

Kyle moaned as their lips smacked apart. "Then make love to me," he said before taking a playful bite of Stan's neck.

Stan shivered and pulled Kyle back up for another kiss. Stan held him close, but gently this time, his lips moving soft and loving over Kyle's. His tongue probed Kyle's gingerly, tasting the sweet flavor of his mouth, savoring the contact. His heart felt like it was about to karate chop its way straight out of his chest. He purred in delight, tracing a finger over Kyle's jaw line.

Kyle's fingers began to play with Stan's hair, brushing it back and massaging his scalp. His tongue flirted back with Stan's, tracing it with his tip and circling around it before outright sucking on it softly. Kyle finally broke the kiss, sitting up on his knees.

"Your place or mine?" Kyle asked simply.

Stan pressed in to kiss Kyle again, the kiss deep and lingering. "My place is closer," he finally said, giving another kiss before concluding, "And I need you." he brought Kyle's hand down and pressed it to his shaft, which was once again swelling under Kyle's magic.

"Mmm..." Kyle moaned. His hand brushed up and down the stiff unit a few times as his mouth briefly moved down and sucked on one of Stan's nipples, letting it grow equally as hard.

"Mmmm... Kyle.." He choked out, whining sexily. "Kyle, my Kyle, my Kyle... _please_." He took in a deep, wheezing breath, writhing beneath the redheads touch.

"My Stan," Kyle replied with his own lust re-growing. "My best friend. My lover. My man...And don't you ever forget it. Or who's fucking you. Now, get your clothes on so I can rip them off you again," he instructed with a smile. "I'll ride you next time" he added, just to be a further tease.

Stan sat up, a bit disoriented, and grabbed Kyle's wrist just as he stood from the bed. Kyle froze mid-stride, and Stan moved to the edge of the bed. He reeled Kyle backward, slowly. Once in his possession again, Stan pulled him with equal tenderness onto his lap, guiding his hardness into Kyle again. He crossed his arms across Kyle's chest, locking him in place and groaned into his shoulder.

Kyle smiled and lifted himself up, positioning Stan's head at his warm opening. "Say my name" Kyle insisted before he'd begin to ride. He loved that Stan couldn't wait for more.

Stan nearly laughed at his teasing, but he was far too gone to manage it. "Kyle..." he moaned, his hot breath hitting raggedly against Kyle's neck. "Kyle, _please_" he begged.

Kyle's lips found Stan's one more time as he lowered himself onto the organ, sliding Stan's first few inches into his body with a satisfied moan. "I'm your sex slave," Kyle decided, his lips still against Stan's as he spoke. "You can have me anytime you want, any way you want, anywhere you want..."

Stan's breathing grew heavier, his lips quivering against Kyle's. His cock plumped at the words, and he moved his hips upward, trying to get more of himself inside the heaven that awaited him. His arms unlocked around Kyle's chest and he moved to his nipples, gently scratching his short nails across the sensitive nubs.

Kyle hissed in surprise and pleasure. He reached back and returned the favor by forcing Stan's arms around his waist. He placed Stan's hand on his crotch, letting him feel Kyle's returned hardness.

"Touch me" Kyle begged.

"God, Kyle..." Stan gladly took the boy in his hands, brushing the underside with his palm and then pulling a fist down around the head all the way to the base. Then he rode both hands back up, clamped tightly, and twisted them in opposite directions, making a corkscrew motion up and down his cock.

Kyle gasped. "Oh! ...Oh my god..." he moaned. He grabbed hold of Stan's thighs, forcing himself both up and down his boyfriend's organ and also into his surprisingly skilled hands. Kyle moaned Stan's name once more, hoping that Stan's reach around's would always be this good. "Mmm...So good..."

"This is how I touch myself when I think of you," Stan explained around gasps. "sometimes like this," he moved one of his hands to cup Kyle's balls, fondling them carefully; the other moved to the head, rubbing it in a jerking motion between his thumb and his other four fingers. "And sometimes like this," he rubbed his finger along the sensitive underneath where the head and the shaft connected, massaging tiny circles into him, then traced up and rolled his palm over the tip. Stan pressed kisses into Kyle's shoulder as his hand moved back to a proper hold and began stroking lovingly again. "But even your kisses are a million times better than anything I've ever felt."

Kyle moaned and leaned his head to the side, letting Stan attack his neck with a series of kisses. He squirmed in Stan's lap, his hard cock throbbing as the hand moved up and down. "S-so good..." Kyle muttered, his dick leaking precum. "I love you S-Stan," Kyle repeated.

"Love you more," he replied, sucking tantalizingly down Kyle's neck. He adjusted himself back more comfortably, easing Kyle's legs a bit further apart to allow himself deeper entrance. He began lifting his hips in upward thrusts, slowly; enjoying the feel of himself inching inside little by little.

Kyle groaned as Stan slid deeper into his body. "Yes" he hissed, referring to the pleasure and not the suggestion that Stan loved him more. "Oh, god Stan. Stop!" Kyle insisted.

Stan ceased his movements immediately, his eyes popping open. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

Kyle turned his head back to look at Stan. He grinned and pecked his new boyfriend's lips gently. "No. I just didn't wanna cum yet, and I love your dick inside me too much."

Stan felt his breath catch. He smoothed his hands away from Kyle's hardness and up his stomach. "Nice and slow?" he breathed softly.

Kyle's hands found Stan's legs, pushing himself carefully up and off the organ. He turned around to face Stan and touched his chest, easing him back down onto the mattress. "Nice and slow," Kyle promised against Stan's lips. "I've wanted to do this a long time with you. I'm gonna savor every second of it."

Kyle moved backward in what he hoped was a seductive manner. He reached back, finding Stan's hardon once again. Kyle sat up on his knees and took a deep breath before reinserting the organ into his body. Kyle moaned in bliss as he slid down past the other boy's cockhead, taking a full inch into his body before moving up, and then back down again, forcing two inches in the next push. Then three, and so on.

Stan went ridged beneath his lover, pleasure rippling through his stomach as Kyle teased him. "God, Ky," he caressed Kyle's thighs. "You're fucking... beautiful."

"You're gorgeous" Kyle replied lustfully. "My boyfriend's gorgeous, and I fucking love him" Kyle practically exclaimed. Just saying those words about Stan out loud thrilled him. No longer would those feelings be confined to private thoughts. He rose and fell on Stan's manhood once again, clenching his ass around Stan's dick teasingly as he moved.

Stan ground his head back into the bed, gasping at the slow sweetness of Kyle's body. "My Ky," he repeated, groaning out the words.

Kyle moaned back, having finally inserted all of Stan's penis. It took all of his willpower not to ride Stan hard and deep once again. Kyle knew they'd have time for that again later. They'd have time to do everything and anything they wanted, because they were finally together. Kyle ground his ass against Stan's heated balls, smiling down at him.

"This is okay, right?" Kyle asked. "I..I don't have to be a slut every time, do I? I'll give you whatever you want, but...I-I really like making love like this...Oh Stan..."

Stan whisked one of Kyle's hands in his, kissing the palm and inserting a finger into the hot wetness of his mouth. He sucked slowly, keeping eye contact as he swirled up the tip, plunged back down and then slid it carefully out. "That's what it's like being inside of you," he murmured. "I want it slow, too, Ky. Slow and deep. Feeling all of you." He traced a delicate circle around Kyle's belly button

Kyle nodded, Stan's touch giving his stomach butterflies. Kyle took hold of Stan's hands and slowly guided them around his body. With a slight smack of flesh on flesh, Kyle placed the hands on his hips and ass cheeks, starting to move himself on Stan's hot organ.

"Move me however you want" Kyle whispered, his hips picking up their pace but still trying to take it slowly enough. With Stan's hands controlling the movements, Kyle knew he wouldn't get carried away again. He moaned and thrashed his head slightly as he rode Stan's entire length.

Stan bit into his lip, stifling the moans rushing between his teeth. He guided Kyle's hips forward with every downward thrust and back every time he retracted, holding him in a slow, steady pace.

Kyle's jaw clenched closed, the redhead trying to quiet his own moans as he rode his boyfriend just how he'd promised to. Just how he'd always dreamed of.

"Touch me, Stan," Kyle practically begged his lover, his eyes closing in pleasure. "Make me cum..."

A whimper issued out of Stan's throat, his cock spasming at the thought of Kyle's cum coating his stomach. He moved his hand down Kyle's pale stomach, taking him into his hand and gently kneading. "Don't hold your moans back Ky. Let it out. This is your moment."

Kyle's whole body tensed, squeezing himself firmly around Stan as he continued to ride him. "Yes!" he moaned out into the empty bedroom, finally releasing the cries he'd been holding in for so long. "I love you, Stan! I love your eyes! I love your touch! I love how you kiss! I love how you look! I love how you fuck! I love you!!"

Stan bit back his own moans as he watched his boyfriend sliding in achingly slow circles against his cock, struggling to keep his eyes opened to witness the orgasmic sight. He held onto Kyle's hips as he moved, watching Kyle's face, then watching his cock disappearing and reappearing from Kyle's hot, tight ass.

Kyle grunted a few more times after loudly declaring his love, his cock throbbing in Stan's skilled hand. "Can't wait to cum on you," he breathed hotly. He'd dreamed of bathing Stan in liquid love several times and came on several pictures of him during masturbation sessions, but coating Stan's perfect skin with warm sex would be far superior to any orgasms the boy had given Kyle in private.

Stan tried to focus on Kyle's pleasure, tried not to think about how fucking good it felt and how damn hot Kyle looked riding him like that. He tried to swallow back a moan, but it still came out. "Mm- Ky, you're making me crazy." He breathed, his head lolling back in utter bliss.

As he glided himself up and down Stan's stiff cock, tightening himself before every directional movement, Kyle repeatedly moaned out "I love you" between pants for breath.

Stan closed his eyes and bit his lip, rolling his head from side to side. Each declaration of love Kyle panted out sent a deeper surge of excitement rushing up his stomach. His cock swelled bigger, throbbing pleasurably. His mouth popped open with a gasp, and then a rush of loud moans as he continued to focus on Kyle's voice, somehow managing not to cum.

Kyle's cock also begged for a sexual release. He was covering Stan's hand in an overabundance of pre-cum. He continued to try to focus on pleasuring Stan, delaying his own release, but the moaning redhead knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. The sound of Stan's moans, the touch of his hands, and the throbbing of his dick inside of Kyle's body was far too powerful a sex combination to resist.

"Mmmm, Kyle," Stan whined, his entire body screaming with pleasure. "You're gonna make me cum... I'm gonna cum..."

Kyle cried out. "Do it. Cum in me. Cum in me!" he begged, wanting to feel his long-time love interest's semen explode just for him. Kyle continued to move on Stan's organ, his own member pushing into Stan's squeezing, kneading hand. Kyle soon gasped, feeling himself orgasm as well. "Ohhh!!" he moaned, covering Stan's palm in his love.

Stan grunted at Kyle's verbal request, loving how unreserved and eager he was, how obviously into it he was. He knew he was on the brink of release, but he was still surprised by the overwhelming waves of pleasure that crashed through him the moment he felt Kyle's muscles twitching and spasming, and the warmth of liquid sex spilling over his hand and coating his stomach. He clenched Kyle tight in his hand. "God, I fucking love you, Kyle... I love you, Kyle," he moaned out, feeling his balls release with an almost frightening power.

Kyle whimpered as the lovers came together, his fluid overflowing Stan's fist. A still-panting Kyle slid himself down on Stan one final time, wanting the other boy buried inside of him for as long as possible. Kyle rested his head on Stan's shoulder in the afterglow, loving the feeling of the other boy's cum all over him. His arms lazily wrapped around Stan's waist, holding still as he went limp.

Stan kept one arm wrapped possessively across Kyle's back and used the other to ruffle through the auburn tresses on his head. He took a moment to breathe, to catch his breath, to enjoy the warmth emitting from the body crushed tightly to his. "I'm so in love with you," he whispered against Kyle's hair. "You're incredible. Nothing could ever mean as much to me as you do. No night will ever be this perfect. But at the same time, every night with you will be perfect."

Kyle replied by nuzzling the nape of Stanley's neck. "I'm in love with you too," he confessed breathlessly. "So much Stan...I-I've thought about us spending nights together like this. Thought about us spending every night together. Even...Even marriage...I know that's getting way too ahead of ourselves, but..."

Kyle trailed off, finally taking in his surroundings.

"You wanna get out of here?"

Stan brushed his lips across Kyle's temple. "Yeah. Let's go back to my house. We can hide under the blankets all night."

Kyle nodded and finally got off of Stan's lap, his backside still dripping with his new boyfriend's seed. Kyle dressed, then helped Stan do the same before sharing one final kiss with him inside of Cartman's bedroom. Smiling, Kyle took Stan's hand and proudly guided him downstairs.

As was their tradition, Stan and Kyle glanced at one another in disbelief when they spotted a naked Kenny sitting on Cartman's living room couch. He was grinning and smoking a cigarette, with a passed out and presumably also nude Cartman laying next to him under a blanket.

"Aw-AWWW!" Stan cried out in disgust, burying his face in his free hand. "I could have lived without seeing _that_!"

Likewise, Kyle pinched his nose and closed his eyes. "DUDE!"

Kenny shrugged, not making any effort to cover himself up. "A lay's a lay."

Maybe Kenny thought that way, but Stan and Kyle knew much better.

-End-

--

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
